vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Every Mother's Son
Every Mother's Son is the third episode of the second season of The Originals and the twenty-fifth episode of the series. Synopsis ALICE EVANS (“THE VAMPIRE DIARIES”) GUEST STARS IN FLASHBACKS TO THE MIKAELSONS’ CHILDHOOD AND SONJA SOHN (“THE WIRE”) GUEST STARS AS NEW WITCH LENORE - When Klaus and Elijah receive a cryptic invitation to dinner from their mother Esther, who continues to inhabit the body of Harvest girl Cassie, they find themselves preparing for the worst. With the help of a new witch named Lenore (guest star Sonja Sohn), Klaus, Elijah and Hayley attempt to stay one step ahead of Esther, but things quickly take an unexpected turn. While Elijah finds himself reluctantly teaming up with Gia (guest star Nishi Munshi), a newly-turned vampire, Hayley is faced with an enticing proposition about her new status as a Hybrid after a startling encounter with Esther. Finally, Esther reveals a shocking secret about Klaus’ childhood and unveils her ultimate plan for her children. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire (credit only) Recurring Cast *Chase Coleman as Oliver *Natalie Dreyfuss as Cassie/Esther Mikaelson *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi as Gia Guest Cast *Alice Evans as Esther Mikaelson (flashback) *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Aiden Flowers as Young Klaus (flashback) *Perry Cox as Young Elijah (flashback) *Callie McClincy as Young Rebekah (flashback) *Voltaire Colin Council as Young Finn (flashback) *Unknown Actor as Young Kol (flashback) Trivia *Antagonist: Mikael (Unseen; Past), Esther (Present) and Finn (Present). *Rebekah Mikaelson appeared in this episode, but only as a child during flashbacks. *Cami & Davina did not appear. This is the first time that Cami does not appear in 2 episodes in a row. *Klaus and Elijah have dinner with Esther/Cassie in this episode. *Esther doesn't want to blow Kol's new identity just yet, so she doesn't have him come to the dinner. * This is the first time Finn comes face to face with Klaus and Elijah since The Murder of One and All My Children respectively. *Many things are revealed in this episode; *Esther plans to put her kids in new bodies. As a rebirth and plans to make Elijah and Klaus lives miserable to make them beg her to do it. *Esther created a bird shaped necklace which made Klaus unable to lose his temper and gain the strength of an untriggered werewolf, as a consequence, he was unable to fight back against Mikael. Esther tells Klaus it was to protect him so that he wouldn't activate his werewolf curse, but Klaus believes it was just to hide her infidelity from Mikael. *Esther looks hurt when Klaus tells her that she's the author of everything he's ever done. *It was actually the tribe of Klaus father that killed Henrik. *Elijah plans to help lead Gia and the new vampires. *Oliver gets a moonlight ring again. His original moonlight ring was taken by Hayley and destroyed by Elijah in Rebirth. *Elijah reveals he dislikes Finn because he is pretentious and dull. He also thought that had Klaus not kept Finn neutralized with the dagger, the elder Mikaelson sibling probably would have spent his eternal life loathing himself due to the shame at what he and his family has become. *Esther switches bodies from Cassie to Lenore. *Marcel had Lenore make a daylight ring for Gia. *Gia doesn't know mind compulsion so she has to steal the snake Elijah asks her to get so Lenore can do her spell. *Gia tells Elijah that she hasn't been able to play music since she was turned but Elijah tells her all she has to do relearn how to to do music as a vampire. * Esther is said to be a master in the art of possession. * Esther is the first one to make Daylight and Moonlight rings. Continuity * This episode marks the first appearance of Lenore in the series. * This episode also marks the first real flashback appearance of Esther (Alice Evans), not counting body double and archive footage in season one. * The Originals were last seen as kids in ''Farewell to Storyville''. * This is the first appearance in the present of Cassie in her own body. * This is the first episode of the season not to feature Davina. * This is the first episode in the second season of the show that Mikael (Sebastian Roche) does not make an appearance; and the first in the series since Season One episode ''An Unblinking Death''. * This is the first episode in the series in which Henrik Mikaelson is mentioned by someone. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * Every Mother's Son was a rock band formed in New York City in 1967 by the Larden Brothers. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x03 Promo - Every Mother's Son HD The Originals 2x03 Extended Promo "Every Mother’s Son" (HD) Season 2 Episode 3 Sneak Peek 1 The Originals 2x03 (RUS SUB) The Originals 2x03 Webclip - Every Mother's Son HD The Originals - Inside Every Mother's Son Pictures Elijah_2x03.jpg Klaus_2x03.jpg Casper_2x03.jpg Elijjah_in2x03_still.png Hayley_2x03.jpg Bo1j80ZCQAATqSU.jpg HGh5.jpg References http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/09/the-originals-episode-203-every-mothers.html See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Flashback episodes